Et on grandit
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Où Blaine rit beaucoup, où Kurt parle trop vite et est fan de Julia Roberts, et où c'est terrifiant d'aimer. - SPOILS épisode 2x16.


**Titre:** Et on grandit.

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court^^).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à FOX et Ryan Murphy. Quant à Chris Colfer et Darren Criss, ils s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.^^

**Genre:** Du FLUFF comme je n'en ai jamais, jamais écrit. Et un peu de angst en filigrane, parce que je suis désespérante comme ça. : )

**Couple:** ...KLAINE. XD

**Note 1:** **Avertissements**: _SPOILS_ jusqu'à l'épisode 2x16, avec des allusions concernant la suite, mais des allusions tout à fait évidentes; "silly boys in love"; dans "silly boys in love", il y a "boys love", et si cela vous dérange je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de fandom XD; première fic Glee; auteur fan de l'ambiguïté, façon... vraiment fan; et des comparaisons et métaphores bizarres. Très important, ce dernier avertissement. :D

**Note 2:** Cela n'a rien à voir, mais c'était mon anniversaire hier. Voici donc mon cadeau fait à moi-même, en espérant qu'il fera plaisir à d'autres personnes aussi.^^

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>- Et on grandit -<p>

_Comment est-ce possible?_

Ils sont dans la chambre de Kurt, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre devant le DVD de _Pretty Woman_. Finn est sorti avec des amis et Mr Hummel, poussé par son épouse, a finalement consenti à partir se promener quelques instants, non sans avoir jeté auparavant un regard significatif à Blaine que celui-ci a apaisé aussitôt d'un regard droit, ses lèvres ourlées par un embarras tendre.

Et les voilà donc, allongés l'un près de l'autre devant un film, hanches alignées, épaules qui se frôlent. Le soleil de l'après-midi filtre gentiment dans la chambre, peignant la pièce de jaune et d'ocre à travers les rideaux clairs. Un vent léger souffle, la promesse d'un été chaud dans ses volutes.

Et Blaine, inexplicablement, _frissonne_.

Kurt sent le mouvement - bien sûr qu'il le sent - et, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran, il laisse tomber sa main dans l'infime espace entre eux (infime, comment peut-on paraître à la fois aussi infime et aussi infranchissable?) pour se resserrer instinctivement autour de la sienne.

Les yeux bleus ne clignotent dans sa direction qu'une unique fois avant de retourner vers l'écran, les lèvres s'étirant comme sur une arrière-pensée, sourire ébauché au pinceau fin comme la touche finale d'une oeuvre d'art.

Cela fait un moment que Blaine a oublié comment respirer.

Le silence de la maison les enveloppe de son manteau chaleureux, les sons provenant du téléviseur venant seuls le troubler. Pourtant, Blaine ne les entend pas; il entend le tam-tam de son propre coeur, assourdissant à ses oreilles. Il sent plus qu'il n'entend la respiration près de lui et la chaleur de cette main dans la sienne.

Il ne peut regarder le film quand ces yeux changeants sont là, l'agacement grisé et joueur face au comportement de certains personnages venant se mêler à la joie bleue, les iris irisés de vert à la lumière du soleil.

Kurt dodeline doucement de la tête au rythme de la musique du film; il sourit aux moments drôles, brusque et éphémère, sans geste excessif et avec une honnêteté tranchante.

Blaine, lui, ne voit que Kurt.

Et, il se souvient. Il se souvient de leur première rencontre, au pied de cet escalier. Se souvient de la première fois qu'il a entendu cette voix claire, plus cristalline que tout ce qu'il a pu entendre à Dalton auparavant, plus pure que tout ce qu'il a pu entendre de la bouche d'un garçon de son âge jusqu'à présent.

"Excuse-moi, je suis nouveau ici..."

Blaine s'est retourné, et ce n'est même pas la beauté quasi elfique du garçon qui l'a désarçonné; c'est l'ensemble: la voix pure et la légère timidité qui se cachait derrière les notes mélodieuses; le costume et la tentative de passer inaperçu qu'il représentait, totalement inefficace (et Blaine, aujourd'hui encore, se demande comment Kurt a pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde pouvoir réussir à se fondre dans la masse; mais, même à l'époque, il n'a pu que trouver sa tentative désespérément _adorable_).

L'émerveillement, brillant, immense et nu, au fond du regard bleu-vert, délicat et brutalement honnête.

Ces détails, pourtant, ce n'est que bien plus tard que Blaine les remarquera vraiment. Quand, à la mort d'un oiseau, il se remémorera la scène et réfléchira enfin à la signification de ce sentiment qu'il s'est efforcé d'ignorer jusqu'alors, voletant au fond de sa poitrine et prisonnier de ses côtes.

Non. Sur le moment, Blaine est incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée, son esprit vide. _Bouche bée_.

C'est par automatisme qu'il s'est présenté au garçon, lui tendant la main:

"Je m'appelle Blaine."

"Kurt."

Oh, a balbutié son esprit. _Oh_...

Avant même d'y réfléchir, il avait déjà attrapé la main du garçon et son coeur chantait.

Blaine sourit lentement pour lui-même, ses yeux fermés.

Est-ce que cela a commencé à ce moment-là? Est-ce qu'elle est née à ce moment-là, cette boule chaleureuse au fond de lui? Ou est-ce qu'elle est née après, quand Blaine s'est rendu compte que Kurt était aussi brisé que ses iris, mélancolie bleue, tristesse grise et espoir vert, substrat chancelant et obstiné d'un courage qui refuse de mourir?

Tout cela n'a pas d'importance après tout. Ce sentiment et les trois petits mots qui l'accompagnent sont nés, et Blaine les a enfermés à double tour au fond de son coeur comme dans une boîte à musique en attendant qu'ils grandissent, refusant d'écouter leur mélodie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Et la boîte est ouverte à présent.

- Blaine?

Blaine cligne des yeux, son regard se refocalisant sur Kurt. Celui-ci est en train de l'observer en se mordillant les lèvres, ses sourcils froncés doucement par l'inquiétude, une question au fond des yeux clairs.

Blaine sourit, alors. Lui sourit juste, large et incontrôlable, pas seulement pour le rassurer mais aussi parce que son coeur a des ailes au fond de sa poitrine.

Kurt répond à son sourire, lentement, avec hésitation, et Blaine observe comment ses épaules se relâchent et son front redevient lisse comme sous une brise.

Après quelques secondes, Kurt penche sa tête légèrement sur le côté, rangeant d'une main experte une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille droite, sa voix se voulant nonchalante et légère:

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Et Blaine a envie de rire, parce que, sérieusement? Il lui pose _sérieusement_ la question?

Mais il remarque alors comment la main gauche de Kurt s'est resserrée un peu plus autour de la sienne comme par peur que ce soit Blaine - _Blaine_ - qui lâche prise. Remarque comment sa main droite s'est refermée en un poing, tendu sur les draps du lit. Remarque comment Kurt le fixe, ses prunelles légèrement rétrécies, iris grisés et intenses comme pour le retenir.

Oh, pense Blaine. _Oh_...

Sans réfléchir, il porte la main de Kurt à ses lèvres, effleurant les articulations des doigts. Puis, sans le regarder, c'est lui qui franchit ces quelques centimètres les séparant, enfouissant sa tête contre sa clavicule dans un léger soupir.

Et c'est là, c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'autorise à rire, rassuré et sans souffle.

- ...Toi. C'est _toi_ que je regarde.

Kurt se tend sous la réalisation.

- ..._Oh_.

Blaine sourit contre sa gorge. Kurt avale, audiblement; Blaine sent le mouvement contre sa peau.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Julia Roberts.

Et Blaine rit de nouveau, à gorge déployée. Il pousse gentiment Kurt contre le lit, s'installant à ses côtés. Le bonheur fait des ricochets au fond de sa poitrine.

Ce garçon. Ce _garçon_...

Blaine sait qu'il a l'air d'un idiot à ce moment, yeux marron-vert et brillants, sourire impossiblement large; mais il ne peut se donner la peine d'y remédier. Pas quand Kurt se redresse et le regarde comme ça, légèrement au-dessus de lui, ses propres prunelles irisées d'affection.

Et puis, quelque chose change subtilement dans son expression. Il ramène leurs mains liées entre eux deux, jouant un instant avec leurs doigts. Il se mordille la lèvre, puis fixe de nouveau Blaine dans les yeux, intense. Direct, comme il l'a toujours été:

- J'ai cru un instant...

Blaine doit avoir une expression particulière parce qu'il s'interrompt soudain et rit de lui-même, brusque et bref, un éclat de rire comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

- C'est... totalement stupide, je sais.

Kurt sourit. Il amène leurs mains devant sa bouche comme par timidité, son sourire toujours visible derrière leurs doigts mêlés. Puis, il embrasse les doigts de Blaine, une seule fois.

L'air se bloque dans les poumons de Blaine dans un souffle audible et Kurt abaisse leurs mains, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres.

Bon joueur, Blaine serre cette main dans la sienne avant de l'inviter à continuer ce qu'il voulait dire d'un sourire.

Kurt soupire.

- Tu restais silencieux, sans faire aucun commentaire sur le film, et j'ai cru un instant qu'il t'ennuyait, que _je_ t'ennuyais, et que tu n'attendais que la fin du film pour pouvoir partir parce que tu étais trop poli pour le faire avant.

Blaine a la bouche ouverte sur des mots non prononcés, ses sourcils froncés. Il referme la bouche, puis décide finalement d'être aussi direct que Kurt, mécontent:

- C'est ridicule.

Kurt fait la moue. Il n'est pas tout à fait sur la défensive, et Blaine considère cela comme une victoire.

- Tu regardais à peine le film, Blaine. C'était tout à fait raisonnable de réagir comme ça.

Blaine ne peut s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, taquin:

- Je croyais que c'était "totalement stupide"?

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvre sur un son inaudible, ses yeux écarquillés. Puis, il se détourne soudain sur un "hmpf" indigné, son rougissement haut sur ses pommettes.

Blaine rit doucement quand il est obligé de se redresser, Kurt ayant croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en refusant de lâcher sa main.

Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs prend un ton sérieux:

- Puisque c'est comme ça, pas de câlin post-film.

C'est au tour de Blaine de laisser tomber sa mâchoire, ses prunelles exorbitées.

- Mais... Mais c'est le meilleur moment!

Dans son empressement à plaider sa cause à grand renfort de gestes, leurs mains se délient.

Kurt l'observe du coin de l'oeil, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

...Oh. Blaine connaît cette expression. Elle signifie: "Je-t'adore-mais-je-suis-vraiment-en-train-de-te-juger-là-maintenant-tout-de-suite". Il adopte alors son attitude défensive favorite: il lui sourit, le plus innocemment possible.

Kurt a un soupir exagéré:

- J'aurais dû me douter depuis le début que tu serais du genre "adhésif"...

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit un peu plus. Il se rapproche d'un bond de Kurt sur le lit.

- Est-ce que c'est ta manière gentille de me dire que je suis "collant"?

Les coins des lèvres de Kurt tressautent. Cela donne envie à Blaine de glisser ses mains dans son cou pour voir s'il peut réussir à lui faire perdre le contrôle et le faire rire aux éclats.

- Peut-être...

Les yeux de Blaine se plissent avec douceur.

Il rajoute, espiègle:

- Est-ce que tu t'en plains?

- Non.

La réponse a fusé comme un éclair. Blaine pouffe.

Kurt se retourne aussitôt vers lui, horrifié.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pas du tout. Laisse-moi reformuler ça.

Blaine ne peut qu'hocher la tête, mordant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Kurt s'affole, rouge pivoine:

- C'est juste que je ne me plains pas tous les jours. Oui, c'est ça! Je ne m'en plains pas tous les jours, c'est tout!

- Huhu...

Blaine essaie _vraiment_ de ne pas rire mais ses épaules se sont mises à_ trembler_.

Kurt lui lance un regard noir.

- Et dans certaines circonstances, c'est presque _acceptable_ que tu sois "adhésif", d'accord? Voilà.

Blaine se fige.

- Certaines...?

- Circonstances. Situations. ...Bien précises.

Blaine l'observe un instant, un sourcil dressé.

...Puis il se laisse retomber sur le lit et _éclate de rire_.

Kurt le fixe, dégoûté, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés à son tour et d'enfouir sa tête contre son épaule, rouge d'embarras.

- Oooh, tu es impossible...

Blaine glisse aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille, lissant son tee-shirt dans un geste rassurant. Ses tremblements se sont taris mais ses yeux piquent, constellés de gouttelettes de joie pure.

A vrai dire, Blaine ne connaît rien de plus adorable que Kurt dans ces moments-là, quand ses boucliers défensifs sont baissés à un point tel qu'il se laisse faire des erreurs et s'en indigne, ses cheveux ébouriffés libérés de leur coiffure parfaite et ses pommettes roses et ses yeux brillants, kaléidoscopes de son embarras.

Blaine resserre un peu plus son bras autour de Kurt. Celui-ci relève légèrement la tête pour l'observer depuis sa position contre son épaule, ses lèvres dissimulées derrière sa main posée sur son torse.

Puis, un sourcil semble soudain frissonner sur le visage pâle et Kurt se redresse pour changer de position, s'installant sur le dos pour faire face à l'écran, sa tête toujours sur l'épaule de Blaine et leurs mains de nouveau liées, posées sur son propre ventre.

Il jette un regard d'avertissement au garçon derrière lui.

- Je ne veux rien entendre.

Le sourire de Blaine est impossible à contenir.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Bien. Sage décision.

Et il se rapproche juste un petit peu plus, ignorant le léger rire de Blaine qui ne peut que glisser de nouveau son bras droit autour de lui, sa main gauche gardée précieusement dans la sienne.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, entrecoupé seulement des sons provenant du téléviseur, et Blaine se dit qu'il voudrait que ce moment dure toujours. Rester toujours aux côtés de Kurt, devenir l'un de ses précieux vêtements pour pouvoir vivre enveloppé autour de lui toute la journée - _Blaine loves football, I love scarves_.

Il soupire. L'odeur de Kurt atteint ses narines - KurtKurtKurt - et il penche sa tête légèrement sur sa droite pour pouvoir frôler sa tempe de sa joue, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Après quelques instants, il rompt le silence:

- Je te l'accorde. Julia Roberts est une super actrice.

Blaine peut presque sentir Kurt rouler des yeux pour dissimuler son amusement.

- Elle n'est pas simplement "super", Blaine. Elle est la reine des comédies romantiques. La _reine_. Tu n'as pas regardé une seule comédie romantique tant que tu ne l'as pas vue elle.

Il marque une pause, ses lèvres plissées.

- Le fait que cette robe rouge lui aille divinement bien ne blesse pas non plus.

Blaine rit doucement.

- D'accord, elle est _divine_.

Kurt fronce les sourcils. Quand Blaine rit de nouveau, il lui donne un coup de coude entre les côtes en représailles, joueur.

Blaine se redresse légèrement pour le fixer.

- Non mais vraiment, elle est très chouette (il ignore le ressaut du sourcil de Kurt au mot "chouette"), mais, je ne sais pas... Il y a juste quelque chose qui me chiffonne avec elle. Quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Le sourcil de Kurt s'envole.

- Oh?

Son bras droit, qui n'est pas entrelacé avec celui de Blaine, s'est enroulé autour de sa propre taille. Il lui sourit légèrement mais son sourire est crispé, figé.

Ses yeux lui disent "fais attention à ce que tu dis" mais sont incapables de cacher leur vulnérabilité.

Et elle est là. Elle est là, l'insécurité qui s'est logée entre les omoplates de Kurt depuis son arrivée à Dalton et cette histoire avec Karofsky et qui réapparaît de temps en temps depuis. Elle est là, cette peur d'être blessé, dans les plis autour de ses yeux et cousue au fil d'or entre les fibres de son coeur.

Et Blaine, Blaine ne voudrait rien de plus qu'être capable de l'effacer définitivement de la silhouette de Kurt, libérer ses épaules et retrouver son sourire. Il ne peut lui promettre qu'il ne le blessera jamais car ils se sont déjà blessés mutuellement et le referont, mais il veut lui promettre qu'il reviendra toujours vers lui; qu'il n'est plus seul. Ne le sera plus jamais.

Parce que Kurt est la personne la plus courageuse que Blaine connaisse et que Blaine ne connaît rien de plus beau que _ce garçon_, demeurant qui il est sans une once d'intérêt pour l'opinion du monde et entrelaçant leurs doigts sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Alors, Blaine lui sourit, avec une douceur voletante:

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas la bonne couleur d'yeux, c'est tout.

Kurt le fixe un instant, ses prunelles exorbitées aussi profondes qu'un lac.

Et puis, il rit, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus violemment, ses yeux détournés et sa main pressée contre sa bouche avec incrédulité, son visage écarlate et magnifique à la lumière du soleil.

- Oh, Blaine Anderson. Tu es... tu es _ridicule_.

Il hoquette, plié en deux, ses iris irisés de larmes et de joie, et Blaine ne peut que se rapprocher de lui pour l'observer d'un peu plus près et enregistrer chaque détail, ses yeux chocolat baignés de lumière.

- Mais cela a marché, pas vrai? Pas vrai?

Kurt secoue la tête pour nier, incapable de le regarder, sa main toujours plaquée contre sa bouche et ses épaules tremblantes.

Blaine observe comment son rougissement a atteint son cou, peignant la pointe de ses oreilles.

- ...Cela a _totalement_ marché.

Il se reçoit l'oreiller dans la figure.

Quand les tremblements de Kurt se sont tus, Blaine accroche son regard avec sérieux, tendant sa main vers lui à genoux sur les draps.

- Je suis là, Kurt. Je ne vais nulle part.

Parce que Kurt est comme lui. Parce que Blaine connaît aussi cette peur du rejet, inscrite au fond de lui à coups de poing donnés un soir de fête. Parce que comme Kurt, Blaine n'arrive toujours pas à croire que la solitude soit finie - _comment est-ce possible? Comment ai-je pu te trouver?_

Parce que ce sentiment chantant en lui sans relâche est terrifiant, mais que l'inconnu est toujours moins effrayant quand on est deux.

L'air se bloque dans les poumons de Kurt. Sans le quitter des yeux, il saisit sa main dans la sienne.

Et, parce qu'il est Kurt, il comprend de suite:

- Blaine... je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part.

Et, c'est _faux_, parce que Kurt partira. Il quittera Dalton à un moment ou un autre, comme Blaine l'a compris depuis Don't Cry For Me Argentina. Depuis le début, il a toujours été trop brillant pour Dalton; trop éblouissant.

Le cygne qu'il est est arrivé les ailes brisées, mais jamais il n'avait chanté son dernier chant.

Kurt est comme Blaine; Blaine est comme Kurt. Cette incertitude et cette peur d'être blessé sont aussi siennes.

Mais peut-être que ces paroles signifient que Kurt quittera Dalton mais ne le quittera pas, _lui_. Peut-être est-ce une promesse.

Alors, les yeux embués, Blaine ne peut faire autrement: il l'embrasse, au coin de sa bouche, contre sa mâchoire, et peint de ses lèvres ces trois petits mots qui chantent sous sa peau en attendant d'éclore.

FIN.

* * *

><p>L'auteur, <em>moved<em>: ...Je n'ai jamais écrit autant de fluff. Alors pourquoi j'ai quand même le coeur qui chancèle?^^' *idiote*

Comme souvent avec moi, je sais où je veux aller, j'imagine un début compatible, deux-trois péripéties en chemin, et tout le reste, ce sont les personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Les baise-main n'étaient pas prévus. Aucun des deux. XD Les personnages que je mets en scène d'habitude sont plus prompts à s'insulter brusquement et se donner des coups de poing, alors ces deux-là m'ont prise totalement par surprise.^^'

Ecrire Chris Colfer, pour quelqu'un obsédé par les regards comme moi, est un pur _régal_. Ce garçon semble avoir une couleur d'yeux différente à chaque prise de vue! Sans parler de la subtilité de ses expressions...

Quant à Darren Criss... Je n'ai jamais, jamais vu, quelqu'un capable d'exprimer autant d'amour dans un regard. Ou quelqu'un capable d'aimer à un point tel et tout le monde tout court.

Ces deux garçons sont des joyaux. J'aimerais bien que tout le monde réalise plus souvent à quel point nous, les fans, sommes chanceux de les avoir.^^

A bientôt, au gré de mon inspiration. Peut-être. :)

Maeve


End file.
